I wish you a merry Xmas
by Alexie Rose
Summary: Petit OS un peu niais mais romantique. Draymione of course.  en manque de bonne vienne draymione


**I wish you a merry Xmas**

« Bal de Noel », « Bal de Noel », « Bal de Noel »… Voilà les mots qu'Hermione Granger ne cessait d'entendre.

_Mais Merlin ! Ne vont-ils jamais se taire ?_

- Hey Mione, ce soir c'est le bal de Noel… commença Ginny qui fut interrompu par un grognement de la part d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demanda Ginny en suivant sa meilleure amie à travers les dédales du couloir.

- Rien Ginny ! Rien ! s'exclama-t-elle, sur les nerfs.

- C'est le bal de…

- Ne prononce plus ce mot, grogna la préfète en chef.

- Ah… Je vois. T'inquiètes pas Mione, tout ira bien, rassura Ginny alors que les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent près du portrait de la grosse dame. Je serai là, d'accord ?

Hermione opina du chef en esquissant un bref sourire. Ensuite, elle reprit sa marche alors que la jeune fille rousse entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, inquiète pour son amie.

_Et là, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis énervée quand on prononce les mots « Bal de Noel ». La réponse est simple et tient en deux mots : Drago Malefoy. Et là vous vous dites « Ah, mais elle doit être dégoûtée de devoir passer la soirée avec lui comme cavalier, c'est un garçon vil, méchant et tout bonnement détestable » ce à quoi je ne peux que répondre : J'aimerai tellement que vous ayez raison !_

Hermione arriva devant le tableau de ses appartements de préfet-en-chef. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air pour essayer de se calmer sachant pertinemment que son homologue était derrière la porte. Elle prononça le mot de passe et le tableau pivota. En entrant dans la salle « de séjour » elle vit non seulement son homologue blond mais aussi le meilleur ami de celui-ci : Blaise Zabini.

_Oh oui, avant que cela vous choque : je me suis liée d'amitié avec Blaise. Ca peut faire bizarre j'avoue, mais c'est vraiment un garçon gentil quand on le connait, je vous jure._

- Blaise ! Héla Hermione pour qu'il se retourne et la voit.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Mione ! Tu n'es pas encore prête pour ce soir ?

- Blaise, il reste plus de deux heures avant le début de la soirée j'ai le temps, sourit-elle, essayant d'oublier du mieux qu'elle put la présence de son homologue.

Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci se rappela à son bon souvenir.

- Granger je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer. Il te faut au moins deux bonnes heures pour te rendre ne serait-ce que présentable.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir adressé la parole la fouine, grogna Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

Il la regarda et afficha un sourire malicieux.

_Merlin, sauve-moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand il me regarde comme ça… Que t'ai-je fait Merlin pour en être réduit à aimer quand ce perfide serpent pose ses yeux sur moi, hein ? Que t'ai-je fait ?_

- Bon, moi je vais y aller, annonça Blaise, sachant pertinemment que s'il restait un peu plus longtemps il assisterait à une dispute. A tout à l'heure vous deux.

Il commença sa route vers la porte quand Hermione parla :

- J'te raccompagne, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

_Je n'avais en aucun cas envie de me retrouver seule avec Dra- Malefoy…_

Elle sortit avec Blaise de l'appartement.

- Avec qui vas-tu à la soirée ? demanda Hermione.

- Pansy, avoua-t-il en souriant. Et toi ?

- Ah, Ah, très drôle.

Il me sourit, mais pas pour s'excuser, plutôt pour m'embêter.

- Tu sais, il n'est pas…

- « si horrible que ça quand on le connait ». Tu me l'as déjà dit, mais je ne te crois pas.

- Je…

- On en a déjà parlé Blaise.

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose Mione !

- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tente ta chance, qui ne tente rien n'a rien non ? fit-il en essayant de la réconforter.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Allez Mione, tu peux le faire ! Je crois en toi ajouta-t-il en souriant ce qui la fit sourire aussi. Allez, je te laisse, à tout à l'heure !

Il déposa une légère bise sur sa joue et partit.

_Il est marrant lui ! « Tente ta chance », comme si c'était si simple ? Et puis, je ne suis sûre de rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne m'a pas appelé de cet horrible nom une fois depuis le début de l'année. Raaah ! Pourquoi Merlin a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Foutu Cupidon !_

Hermione ragea un bon coup puis re-rentra dans ses appartements… vides. Elle fit comme si de rien était et s'enferma dans sa chambre : il est temps qu'elle se prépare. De toute façon elle n'a que ça à faire.

La musique commença et au milieu de la piste 5 couples commencèrent à danser. Parmi ces couples, celui des préfets en chef. Drago était vêtu d'un smoking noir simple avec une cravate verte. Ces cheveux n'étaient pas empli de gel mais, en bataille, tombaient négligemment sur ses yeux aciers. Hermione était vêtue d'une longue robe dos-nu rouge pailletée et légèrement décolletée. La ceinture qui lui entouré la taille était verte, tout comme ses escarpins et son fard à paupières. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon compliqué mais élégant.

Drago se rapprocha un peu plus de sa partenaire, lui coupant la respiration pendant quelques secondes, ce qu'il remarqua. Il se mit à sourire.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas aussi dégoûtée d'être en ce moment avec moi que ce que tu as voulu faire croire à Potty et Weasel, fit-il en souriant.

- N'importe quoi ! fit-Hermione en fuyant son regard.

Il rigola doucement.

- Tu veux bien me faire un cadeau ?

- Euh... Pourquoi je te ferai un cadeau alors que tu fais de ma vie un calvaire Malefoy ?

- Un calvaire ? Vraiment ?

Il continua de sourire.

- Alors tu acceptes ? Tu as tout à y gagner.

- C'est toi qui le dis, fit Hermione en regardant le visage de celui qu'elle avait en face de lui.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.

- Pardon ? S'étouffa-t-elle.

Il rigola une fois de plus avant de la faire valser puis de la ramener contre elle.

- Je t'ai entendu, j'ai trouvé ton journal et Blaise ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

Hermione se mit à rougir en regardant ses pieds puis la chanson se finit. Hermione se dégagea des bras de son homologue et partit aussi loin qu'elle put. Une fois dans l'ombre, elle chercha Ginny, qu'elle trouva non loin d'elle et qu'elle appela.

- Tu es magnifique Mione. Pas mal tout ce vert, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Oh ça va hein ! Grogna-t-elle, tout en étant contente du compliment. J'ai un énorme problème.

- Laisse moi deviner : Il a trouvé ton journal et la lu, il t'a entendu parler avec Blaise qui au passage ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

- Que… Quoi ? Comment tu sais ?

Ginny haussa les épaules en souriant puis partit. Avant qu'Hermione ne pu la rappeler elle sentit une main sur sa hanche. Elle se retourna en s'éloignant un peu.

_Merlin AIDE MOI ! J'ai besoin de toi là, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _

- Alors, j'attends toujours tes aveux, fit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- A quoi ça sert si tu sais déjà tout ?

Il sourit.

- J'ai envie de l'entendre, c'est tout.

- Ah oui ? s'énerva-t-elle sur les nerfs. Et moi, je voudrais entendre des excuses, grogna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard méchant, reprenant confiance peu à peu.

-Des excuses ? Vraiment ?

- Tu as lu mon journal INTIME, insista-t-elle, tu as écouté des conversations privées… Donc oui, j'exige des excuses.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Si tu y tiens : Je m'excuse Hermione.

_HERMIONE ! Merlin, je me sens partir… Surtout rougir en fait. C'est fou cet effet. Cupidon, je te hais._

- Alors, toujours rien à me dire ?

- Si, une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Vu que toi tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, dis moi ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Il sourit, et fixa le plafond. Hermione en profita pour le regarder à souhait, avant de lever les yeux elle aussi. Une branche de gui.

_C'est fou comme ça fait princesse… Mais qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir ! Cupidon, je t'aime._

Hermione regarda son homologue qui semblait fixer sur son visage et qui semblait aussi s'être rapproché.

- Je crois que pour ça je ne risque pas de me faire taper, rigola-t-il.

Il saisit alors sa main et avec son autre main il prit son visage. Hermione ferma les yeux, pensant rêver. Elle revint à la réalité en sentant des lèvres chaudes et douces sur les siennes. Il se décolla.

- I wish you a merry christmas.


End file.
